percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah
'Noah '''is a Mage of the order of Kotoamatsukami . He although being the powerful Mage of Susanoo, is shown to be arrogant and very blunt. He often is shown taking rash action that can at times get him killed. Noah is also shown to have a disgust for people who are weaker than him, and also an interest with people who are either the same strength that he is or even stronger. Like any other Mage, his power pales in comparisson to Susanoo, the God of Storms. History Noah was first approached by the God, when he was an Infant. He was shown to be crattled over a fire as Susanoo gave him a bit of his divine power. At first Noah though back on it as a harmless dream. Then again as an old story his mother told him. But over the course of time, he actually began to believe it was true. Noah was seeked out for training by a minon of Susanoo, during the age of Thirteen, he was sentenced to be living in the realm of the Storm God. He was to be trained by Susanoo himself. Little by little, his powers grew and over time, Noah became one of the fewest to ever master the power of Susanoo. At the Age of Fifthteen, Noah returned to the Earth and joined the Order of Kotoamatsukami. It was then when he meet up with the others and began his role as one of the Mage. Personality Noah is described to be very stubborn and arrogant when it comes to things. He is shown to take great pride in power and strength alone. This often makes him a man all about power, this also goes into his attitude towards meeting people. He often thinks that if they aren't stronger than him, or atleast of equal strength. Noah also seems to be very interested in Youth and her progress when it comes to her abilities. He also was shown to be curious as a child, before he was taken in by Susanoo. It's unknown to wheater or not his curiousity was demenished or as to why. He also seems to lack a sense of humor, but this might be due to Susanoo's not so happy attitude. Appearance Noah is described to have Orange spiked up hair and flamed orange eyes. He is also shown to be slim but muscular. As a child he was shown to have various abilities such as climbing and defensive Martial Arts skills. He is shown to oftne sport dress shirts and a pair of jeans along with a blue tie. Relationships Susanoo Being the God of Storms and the harvester of his powers, Noah is shown to have a strong connection with Susanoo. Its also shown to be strong enough to the point where, Susanoo at times is shown to have fun toying with Noah. Suasanoo does trust and believe in Noah's abilities but is also shown to be very cautious of him. Unlike Youth's relationship with Amaterasu, Susanoo and Noah seem to have a better connection towards one another, but Noah also at times seems to draw too much power from their connection and in turn, builds up antimosity between the two. Susanoo also seems to feed off of Noah's rage and arrogance. Youth Noah, seems to have a unique interest in her. It's unknown as to why or how, but he seems to have taken an interest in her and her alone. This might be because of her powers of Fire or it could be because of the fact that her power so far seems to match that of Noah's. Noah also seems to think she is interestingly cute. Trivia #Susanoo is a Shinto God, that is known as the God of Storms. He also has been refrenced in many other japanese workings. #Noah is one of the fewest Mage to master the power of Susanoo. #His relationship with Youth is unique and seems to have an interesting ''story to it. Category:Mage